Wild Child
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Harry disappeared when he was five and has only turned up now, can Snape bring this boy back to the world of wizards or is he stuck as a wild boy that can change shapes. I have started rewriting this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wild Child

**Author: **Goldeneyed Angel

**Rated: **PG: Just in case.

AN: Okay so this is the second time I have done this. I have gone back over the old story and I have replaced the chapters. It is going to follow the same story line I have just over and written it better. I had lost interest in this story and then I suddenly got a good idea, so hopefully this time I won't lose interest again and stop. There are no Horcrux's in this story.

Anyway enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter had disappeared from his relative's house without a trace. People were sent out to find him but he was gone, he had simply vanished. As the years passed people lost hope that the Wizarding Worlds Savior was still alive. Soon he became nothing more than a legend, a fallen hero that saved the world from the Dark Lord. But if only that was true. Harry had only brought the world peace for eight years when the Death Eaters had learned that Potter was dead or missing they tried again and again to bring back their Lord and finally they succeeded. Now that Dark Lord roamed over the land casting chaos and fear.

Eleven years later when the boy should have entered Hogwarts, nothing came. No boy, no note, nothing. It was the Christmas break of what would have been his second year, in a few weeks the school was starting up again. Dumbledore sighed as he turned away from the window and back to his desk where he sat down and stared at the book in front of him already open. It was the enrolment book for Hogwarts. His eyes hit the middle of the page and in black ink scrawled HARRY JAMES POTTER. The boy was still alive he knew that much, but anything else was a mystery, a guess. If Harry was dead the name would have disappeared, if he had changed his name the new name would be beside it. Sighing again he closed his eyes and flicked his wand making the book close and go back onto the shelf where it belonged. Dumbledore still remembered his trip to the Dursely's to see how the young boy was going, it would have been his 7th birthday.

'_Ding-dong,' the bell rang on the front of a little house in Little Whinging. _

"_Yes?" a large man opened the door and Dumbledore smiled._

"_Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, can I see Mr Harry Potter please?" Dumbledore smiled at the man._

"_You must have the wrong house there is no Harry Potter here," the large man frowned._

_Dumbledore mimicked his frown and cast a silent legimens and entered the man's mind. All that hit him was genuine confused thoughts and not one though not even a speck of a small black haired boy. Withdrawing from his mind, Albus smiled and nodded, "I am sorry for wasting your time," he tipped his hat and left down the small driveway and down the street._

Meanwhile as Dumbledore was reminiscing in his office, the residential Potions Master, Severus Snape snooped through the forest looking for potions ingredients a large basket in one hand and a small knife in the other. He was deeper into the forest than what he usually went but on the edge of his search area he found a large bed of mushrooms that were impossible to cultivate. Pushing his luck he ventured even further into the forest into places he had never been before, he even doubted that Hagrid came in this far. His dark eyes scanned the ground in front of him, a small line of sunlight penetrated the forest canopy and hit the ground sending a sparkle into the air. Pausing Snape looked closer and found several unicorn hairs caught in the branches of a small shrub. Kneeling he gathered them carefully wrapping the three strands into tissue paper and placed them in the basket when he felt something watching him. Slowly and with casual movements he slid his wand from the arm holster as he pinpointed where the thing was watching him. Realizing it was to his left he turned sharply, but not standing and pointed his wand straight at the figure.

Green eyes stared back and Snape lowered his wand but didn't holster it. The 'thing' that was watching him was a young boy, kneeling in between two shrubs almost invisible, with nothing more on that a small cloth that looked like fur covering his privates. Long black hair, fell around the boys face, knotted and tangled. Those vivid green eyes watched him curiously as he tilted his head to the side. Snape watched the child, even he as cold as he was towards people couldn't leave a child out here in the forest alone.

"Hello, I am going to put my wand away I won't hurt you," Snape said as he slowly slipped his wand back into its sheath and held his hands out and open. At his words he watched the boy tilt his head further and blinked, confusion written all over his face. Realization hit Snape, the boy didn't understand a word he said. Biting his bottom lip he lets his barriers down and gasped as a powerful magical aura hit him making him stumble, landing on the ground. His natural reflexes made him leap to his feet, looking up he found the young child gone disappeared into the trees of the forest. Cursing himself Snape realigned his clothes and, he should have known fast movements would have scared the child away and what had he done, he was surprised at the strong magical force, it was more that he had expected. That child had more magic than the Dark Lord and even Dumbledore, hell even both of them combined couldn't have equaled the amount that boy held. Frowning the man collected his basket and he wandered back the way he came. Suddenly he felt something watching and following him, letting his magic reach out he confirmed it was the child and walked until he found a small clearing and he sat in the middle of it and waited. Almost half an hour past when the small boy slipped through the trees and crouched several metres out of Severus's reach and sat studying the man. Snape to took this chance to really look over the boy. His long hair fell to his waist and his body was covered in a thin layer of dirt. But under the fine film of dirt muscles were bunched together ready to propel the child into movement at any sign of threat. Apart from a few scars here and there were no obvious serious injuries that he could see. A crash suddenly echoed through the trees and he was off moving fast, Snape watched him disappear. Standing he brushed off his robes and turned the crashing sound coming closer and closer. Suddenly a large boarhound leaped out of a shrub.

"'Ere, Fang," Hagrid called as he followed the dog. "Oh Prof'sor I didn't expect to se' you ere'."

Snape sneered and grabbed his basket as he shot a glare at the massive dog drooling everywhere.

"I have found what I needed." He nodded to the half giant and swiftly moved through the trees his mind whirling with the thoughts of the young man in the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Wild Child

**Author: **Goldeneyed Angel

**Rated: **PG: Just in case.

CHAPTER 2

The next day he slipped out of the castle early the sun just rising in the sky. He enjoyed the holidays he had freedom to come and go as he wished and no children to annoy him, pity it finished in three weeks. Slipping into the forest he walked along the path that he had followed the other day and it wasn't long when he felt eyes following his every movement. He sat down in the same clearing as he had yesterday and he felt more than saw the child circling him. He placed his basket down and began to pull out his breakfast. He brought out bread and fruits, placing them in two piles he left one pile several metres from his person and began to eat. A shadowy figure slipped out from a bush and watched him, the child crawled slowly over the ground and he stared at the food and he grabbed a banana and scurried back away from the man. Turning it in his hands he bit straight into it and cried out in disgust and began to wipe his tongue from the foul taste. Severus had to try and hide his grin at the sight and picked up his own banana and he waved it catching the child's attention and he began to peel it and then ate slowly watching the child copy his movements and then his face lit up like a lantern.

Severus knew as he watched the child sift through the food that it would take time to gain this boys trust and he need to try and set up a routine. Finally the boy was sated and he seemed hesitant to leave but eventually he drifted off into the trees and Severus stood feeling good, he knew he had achieved a lot in that hour. For the next week he went down to that clearing, early in the morning and then again in the late afternoon. Each time the child would meet him there. Eight days had passed since he had first seen the child and he was once more in the clearing waiting when he felt the child behind him. The boy did this to him for the last few days coming up behind him each time closer and closer before he would slip around him, as if he wanted something but he was afraid to try it. But today was different the child slipped closer and closer and Severus forced himself not to turn or stiffen and scare the boy. This was the next step he was waiting for but he knew the child had to take the first step; contact. He felt a hand slid along his shoulder before pulling back sharply. He sat still not moving a muscle. The hand returned and the boy slipped around him and ran his hand down his arm and across his fingers studying them intently as if he had never seen fingers before, he lifted Severus's hand and turned it he even sniffed it. He would then turn back and study his own and then put his and Severus's hands against each other. Smiling the boy went on to study the rest of his body, the other arm, both legs, he even removed Severus's boots, his face, hair and seemed to study his nose a lot. Severus had trouble keeping himself still as the boy leaned in close staring at his face and even more to let his hands run over his face. Nodding the child slipped back. Severus froze in that nod he saw something he hadn't expected to see. A scar. Not just any scar but the one that made its carrier famous. Crouching before him was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Mentally he shook himself. He watched the child, teen, he corrected himself rummage through his things, it didn't matter who this boy was his goal was the same thing. Bring this child back into the safety of the real world and out of this forest.

Harry looked up at him, and Severus gave a smile (or at least that was what he tried to do). He touched his chest, "Severus," he said softly and quietly.

Harry spooked when he first spoke shooting off slightly towards the trees when he paused and looked back to see Severus wasn't following him.

"Severus," the man said again pointing to his chest, before pointing to Harry who lowered himself to the ground, "Harry."

The boy blinked, "-arie" he stuttered softly.

Severus nodded, "Harry," he said pointing at Harry again and then to himself, "Severus."

"Harriiee," Harry slurred, "Harrrre, Harre, Harry," Severus nodded, "Harry, Harry, Harry," Harry laughed as he spun in a circle happily. Suddenly he paused and looked at Severus his head to the side. "Sev-arse."

Severus winced at the pronunciation and said, "Sev," pointing to himself after all his shortened name was better than the boy going around saying his name and then arse.

A confused look crossed Harry's face, "Sev," he said eventually.

Severus nodded, "Harry, Sev" he said pointing to their respected person. This carried on for several minutes till Harry seemed to get bored and he wandered off into the trees.

Happy he had achieved a great deal this day Sev climbed to his feet collected his things and left through the trees, thinking of something to help Harry get speaking faster. Suddenly and idea stopped him in his tracks and he actually smiled, he knew what he was going to do.

That night he spent the entire night working on his creation. The next day he hurried through the preparations for his classes and dinner before he raced down the forest a large brown book under his arm. Quickly he found his way to the clearing and sat waiting for the young boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Wild Child

**Author: **Goldeneyed Angel

**Rated: **PG: Just in case.

CHAPTER 3

_That night he spent the entire night working on his creation. The next day he hurried through the preparations for his classes and dinner before he raced down the forest a large brown book under his arm. Quickly he found his way to the clearing and sat waiting for the young boy. _

Harry quickly appeared dropping out of a tree lightly as he half crawled/walked over to him, "Sev." Harry said happily.

"Harry," Sev said softly, "I brought you something." He put the book on the ground in front of him. Grinning Harry leaped forward and grabbed the book. Turning it over confused he opened his mouth and bit into it.

Snape shook his head, "You don't eat it Harry," he gave a slight chuckle. Harry looked at Snape almost angrily. He gently took the book from the boy and opened it to the first page and on the page was the painting of the sun and under it was the word printed in bold words, "SUN". With a finger he touched the image of the sun appeared above the page and rotated slowly. Secondly he touched his finger to the word and a dull voice spoke the word, "SUN." He shut the cover and the sun disappeared. Once more he handed the book back to Harry. This time the boy took the book and opened it to a random page he put a hand on the image of and a apple began to circle, placing a finger on the word the dull voice, said, "Apple."

"Ap-p-al," Harry stuttered happily.

Severus nodded, "Apple."

Harry laughed and slammed the book shut and grabbed it, dragging it along the ground for a moment making Severus happy that he had thought of outing damage resistant spells on the book, making it dirt and water resistant as well as it being unbreakable.

Watching Harry run off he hoped that the child would use the book and hopefully he would learn some words.

The following week, everyday Harry would race up to Severus when he would join him in the clearing and he would tell Severus a new word he had learned. Slowly Severus knew Harry was coming more trusting of him. He showed it to Severus the next day, when he grabbed Severus's hand and began to pull him along a small path.

"Harry," Severus asked as he looked around, "Where are you taking me?"

"You castle," Harry giggled. "Me tree." He pulled him along harder and Severus stumbled as Harry let his hand go and he followed the young teen. When Harry started to pull ahead of him he called out, "Harry wait, you're going too fast."

Harry turned back to him and snorted. He slowed down and he led Severus deeper into the forest past the point where humans were not supposed to venture. Past this point if he got into trouble he was on his own, not even Dumbledore could save him past here. This part of the forest was centaur country. Severus glanced around keeping his eyes and ears open. Harry finally stopped beside and massive tree, much to Severus's happiness, he was panting. He was by no means unfit but even the fast jog through the trees tired him, but he looked at Harry and he didn't even see the boy panting hard. The boy smiled at him and he pointed up to the top of the tree and he began to climb. Snape watched him go up and he shook his head when the boy waved at him edging him to come up to him. Severus shook his head and drew his wand and with a wave he floated steadily up to the top of the tree. Harry laughed when he saw him come up and he stepped back into the canopy. Following him Severus found himself standing on a flattened branch. In what looked like a small hollow, moss, feathers and furs. He guessed that was where Harry slept. He looked around between the branches and leaves, apart from the bed of furs and the book he gave the boy it was bare. Harry bounced up to him, "H-ome," he stuttered. "Home." Severus looked around he smiled, "It's is nice," he said softly.

"You see me home," Harry smiled, "Can I see more, of," he stumbled a confused look, he pointed at himself and then at Severus.

The man frowned, "Us, humans?"

Harry nodded.

"People, you want to see more people?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "See more."

Severus pursed his lips and nodded. He thought Flitwick would be good as a first introduction, he was always the best to go for with home sickness problems he would get them laughing in no time.


End file.
